Overrated
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: 'Overrated. That's what Valentine's Day was; overrated.' I thought everyone could use a quick Peddie Valentine's Day one-shot! Review? Happy Valentine's Day!


**Just a random one-shot for Valentine's Day! And it's a Peddie! **

**Also, this is my 70th story here on FF! Congrats, me! :P**

**I hope y'all like it! **

* * *

Overrated.

That's what Valentine's Day was; overrated. The whole holiday is only for couples, people that don't realize that other people are alone. But, no, they don't care. They carry on holding hands, hugging kissing, acting all lovey dovey. Did that annoy anyone else? It annoyed Patricia Williamson to an extreme. All of her friends celebrated the holiday, and she found it hurl worthy.

Jerome was drowning Mara in gifts, making him a boyfriend any girl would kill to have. Well, except for Patricia. Fabian and Nina had decided to have a small picnic in the Frobisher library. Alfie and Amber had gone out for something romantic that Alfie had supposedly planned. Joy had gone out with her elusive 'boyfriend'. Patricia had yet to meet him, as did the others.

Patricia was seated on the couch in the Anubis House common room. She had a magazine in her hands that she held up to shield the frown on her face. Eddie should be doing something for her. It's not like she cared or anything, it's just a requirement when you've got a girlfriend.

_'What do you want for Valentine's Day?' he had asked._

_'Nothing,' Patricia replied with a careless shrug._

That meant you need to get her something.

Valentine's Day is stupid. You only get something good if you've got someone that celebrates the commercialized holiday. Eddie never celebrated it from what Patricia knew, but that was just because he tended to be single around that time of year. But this year he wasn't single, and he wasn't doing anything. Where was he anyway?

Finally, deciding that she wasn't going to wait any longer, Patricia slammed her magazine down on the couch and stood, stalking to her boyfriend's room. Not bothering to knock, she barged into the room and crossed her arms over her chest, foot tapping impatiently.

Eddie looked up from his laptop and pulled his head phones down to his neck.

"Hey, Yacker, how's it goin'?" he smiled.

"You know how it's goin'." She snapped.

The American watched her for a moment, confusion shading his face as he turned and looked behind him at the wall. He then looked back at her with a breathy chuckle. "Um…what?"

"Valentine's Day?"

"Wait, today's Valentine's Day?" he smirked.

"Why don't I have a Valentine's Day present in my hand?"

"Um…"

"You were supposed to get me something for Valentine's Day!" she stomped, fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"Did you just stomp your foot at me?" he asked incredulously.

"No!"

"There, you just did it again!" he laughed, pointing at her feet.

"Why didn't you get me a present?" she asked.

Eddie dropped the previous subject and stood up, tossing his headphones onto the bed. "You said you didn't want anything."

"Yeah, that implies that you must get me something." Patricia tugged on a strand of her curly, auburn hair.

Eddie narrowed his green eyes at his girlfriend. "No, that implies you don't want anything."

"Look, when your girlfriend says that she doesn't want anything, it is your responsibility to find the perfect gift for her. I was testing you. Getting me a present after I said I didn't want anything proves that you're a good boyfriend."

"This isn't about being a good boyfriend, is it?" he arched a dark eyebrow at her, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair tiredly.

"What? Of course it is." she scoffed. After a moment of silence, she sighed quietly. "If you get me a present without me knowing about it, it shows me that you care, and that you're thinking about me."

Eddie nearly smiled at her as she played with the hem of her t-shirt and bit her bottom lip, looking at the floor as a light blush covered her pale cheeks. But, he didn't smile. He didn't want to embarrass her and make her mad during the very rare moment of her being vulnerable.

"Yacker, I think about you all the time." he told her.

She clenched her hands into fists and kept her green eyes glued to the hardwood floor.

"If you would have waited a little while longer, I would have given you your present." Eddie chuckled, pulling a big read box out from underneath his bed, and then a big white stuffed teddy bear.

"I love you bear-y much." She read the bear's stomach in a monotone.

"Yeah, I couldn't decide whether to go plain and simple or annoying and cheesy. I'm sure you can figure out which one I chose."

Patricia reached out and took the bear and the box from her boyfriend. The teddy bear's fake fur was soft. She looked up at him and pursed her lips.

"They're chocolate covered strawberries." He nodded to the box and continued with a suggestive and smug smirk, "I know how much you love those."

Holding the bear and the strawberries in one arm, she hit the side of his head, receiving an 'ow' in return. "Thanks, Slimeball, I love him."

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised you're not tearing its head off yet." He chuckled.

"Shut up." she snapped.

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'm gonna go now, later—" Patricia turned to the door.

"Ah ah, don't I get a kiss?" Eddie asked, pulling her back to him by her elbow.

"No, you already gave me a teddy bear; I think kissing me will make this Valentine's Day overly cheesy." She replied.

"I don't really care." the American shook his head and pecked her lips quickly. "I'll see you later, Yacker, happy Valentine's Day."

"It's overrated, but happy Valentine's Day anyway, Weasel." She added after a thought.

He sat on his bed again and put his headphones on, lost to the world once again. Patricia rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room, lips tingling from their short kiss. She hugged the teddy bear to her chest and ducked her head as she climbed the stairs to the second floor, deep blush and goofy grin plastered on her pale face.

* * *

**How was your V-Day? Mine was spent with my One True Love. Food! I love you, baby! **

**Ha, anyway, review! The poll on my profile had a total of 45 votes, Patricia (17 votes, 19%) and Eddie (15 votes, 17%) were the leaders, so I wrote this! **

_**Jesus answered him, "If anyone loves me, he will keep my word, and my Father will love him, and we will come to him and make our home with him." -John 14:23**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
